


红色高跟鞋

by Vivisora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisora/pseuds/Vivisora





	红色高跟鞋

穿高跟鞋原来这么痛吗。

影山站在原地迟迟挪不动脚步，光是站稳就已经让他觉得无比艰难，仿佛踩在高跷上一般摇摇欲坠。他小心翼翼地瞥了一眼不远处正泰然自若地翘着脚坐在床边的男人，下定决心似的咬了咬唇，摇摇晃晃地迈开了第一步。

好疼。锥心的疼痛顺着细细的鞋跟猝不及防地传来，影山忍不住蹙了蹙眉。女孩子们也真不容易啊，他有些出神地想着，勉强稳住了在半空中晃个不停的身形。他觉得自己仿佛成为了从深海初入世间的小美人鱼，步步都踩在刀尖上，白皙的肌肤被无形的利刃残忍地划开长长一道伤口，暗红色的血迹争先恐后地涌出来，仿佛正沿着那漆皮高跟鞋刺眼的鲜红飞快地蔓延开来，舔舐着他被紧紧束缚在长袜中的双腿。

好在疼痛多少转移了些许他此刻对于服饰的羞耻感。少得可怜的几块布料紧绷地贴在他的身上，大片大片的肌肤裸露在空气中，包括他光洁的脊背和赤裸的双臂。线条修长的双腿被紧紧包裹在薄如蝉翼的黑丝中，透着几分禁欲却撩人的意味。影山有些不自在地将紧箍在大腿根部的布料往下扯了扯，他的下半身被紧裹其中，这让他感到极为陌生与不适。房间里的暖气明明开得很足，但随着影山往男人的方向不断靠近，他却忍不住打了个寒颤。

男人半眯起眼看他的眼神仿佛在打量猎物，琥珀色的眸子饶有兴致地盯着他，影山只觉得对方那目光仿佛能轻易穿透薄薄的衣料，自己就像是不着寸缕般完完全全暴露在对方的视线范围内，让他无处可逃。

“及……及川先生……”影山终于还是挪到了男人面前，他低垂着头有些不敢直视对方的眼神，直到一只大手忽然温柔地覆上了他因为紧张而微微颤抖着的手背。

“高跟鞋……很适合你。”及川的声音带着几分戏谑的笑意，他顺势一把将人拉进怀里，亲昵地吻了吻他微红的耳垂。

影山下意识地往后缩了缩，及川将他箍得很紧，指尖顺着他的臀部不紧不慢地往下滑，抚摸着他因为紧张而绷得僵直的大腿，隔着一层薄薄的丝袜轻轻摩擦着他的皮肤。

“疼吗？”及川捧起他的小腿，将那双宽大得有些滑稽的高跟鞋小心翼翼地替他脱下。透过薄薄一层黑丝，在看到影山脚跟处被磨得通红翻皮的皮肤时，他忽然有些不悦地皱了皱眉。

影山实在是慌得手足无措，他从未被人这般对待过，从前他在这里都只是规规矩矩地做服务生，今天这副兔女郎的装扮也实在是拗不过店长的恶趣味，没想到居然会被客人看上。还是……还是店里得罪不起的客人。

他只好一个劲地摇头，干巴巴地说着“不疼”，头顶的兔耳伴随着他摇头的动作也微微晃荡着，毛绒绒的上下跳动着，甚是可爱。

从影山的角度望去，他只能看到及川低垂着眼眸视若珍宝般凝视着他脚被磨破的部分，他的脚踝被捉在干燥却温暖的掌心里，伴随着一声若有似无的、短暂的叹息，及川忽然猛地低头，冰凉的唇瓣吻上了他红肿的脚后跟。

这突如其来的动作吓得影山一抖，下意识地就想往回缩，但及川硬是牢牢地将他的腿抓紧在手里。影山看不清及川正以怎样虔诚而温柔的表情亲吻着他每一寸肌肤，否则他一定会感到更加不可思议，他只能清晰无比地感受到对方轻柔的吻细密地落下，唇瓣隔着袜子摩挲着他的伤处，又仿佛更多了一层隐秘的情色。

他现在整个在及川怀里缩成一团，好生奇怪，明明自己也是180+的大男人，却仿佛莫名在这个人面前被削弱了几分气势。他从前便常在酒吧里见到及川，印象中对方应该总是莺莺燕燕环绕不缺床伴的人，这次居然会挑上他这么个既无经验又算不上漂亮的人。

自己应该完全不是对方喜欢的类型才对。影山心里犯嘀咕，却忍不住紧张地抓紧了手边的床单。他没办法欺骗自己，此刻他完全无法抗拒对方如此温柔的攻势，无法控制地让自己成为了对方刀俎下的鱼肉。

“你……”及川的手已经摸到了长袜的边缘，却忽然犹豫似的顿了顿，“你知道我接下来要对你做什么吧，飞雄——是叫这个名字吧？”

及川笑了笑，还未等影山来得及做出回应，手指已经灵巧地卷起长袜开始往下褪，随着他的动作一路往下，原本隐藏在黑色网洞下的白皙肌肤一点点暴露在了空中，他翻身将影山压在身下，很快将碍事的长袜脱了个干净，随即下一秒便是滚烫而热烈的亲吻席卷而来。

双腿被迫被张开成羞耻的角度，影山眼睁睁看着及川暴风般的吻顺着他的脚踝蜿蜒而上直至腿根，留下一路情色的水渍与轻重不一的痕迹。他觉得自己仿佛快要整个被对方拆吃入肚了，及川温热的舌尖灵巧地在他的肌肤上打着转，他的小腿肚还在微微颤抖，那令人窒息的压迫感让影山潜意识想要逃离，却又情难自禁地被对方身上迷人的味道与温度所吸引。

他有点想拥抱眼前这个人。

向来就是直觉动物的影山的确也这么做了，在大脑反应过来之前，身体已经先一步做出了反应——他张开双臂环住了及川的脖颈，对方那张总是笑眯眯的脸庞一分分在眼前放大，直到最终唇上传来柔软而温热的触感。

像是有些惊讶于他的乖顺与主动，及川似乎是轻笑了一声，奖励般轻啄了啄他的唇，这才循序渐进地展开攻势。他轻而易举地寻到了对方怯生生的舌尖，强硬地拉扯到自己口腔中抵死纠缠着。影山憋红了一张小脸半张着嘴，透明的涎液无法控制地从嘴角流了下来，但对方总会立刻凑过来用舌尖舔净，仿佛在品尝什么美味佳肴。

逐渐肿胀的下身被紧身的衣物箍得愈发不舒服，影山难受得急红了眼，胡乱伸手在背后摸索着想要脱下这碍事的禁锢，偏生及川敏锐地察觉到了他的意图，眼疾手快地捉住了他不规矩的手，甚至还坏心眼地故意用力揉搓了两把他已经隆起老高的下身。

“飞雄——真是个好名字啊……”及川意味不明地感叹着，声音中的笑意愈发明显。他故意用舌尖舔湿了他整个耳廓，红得发烫的耳垂被整个含在温热的口腔里极尽羞耻地被挑逗着。近在耳边的啧啧水声被不断放大，影山已经涨红了脸，下身的欲望却还隔着衣物被对方抓在掌心里玩弄着，及川逐渐粗重的吐息就这么悉数扑在他的脸颊上，他觉得自己的呼吸一瞬间也被打乱了。

“及川先生……嗯……请……哈啊……请不要这样……”他不由得抓紧了及川的手臂，试图想让对方停止这恶劣的行为，破碎的喘息与呻吟却难以抑制地从唇齿间漏出来，于是这番话听在及川耳朵里反倒暗藏了几分邀请的意味。

身下的少年红着眼眶害羞地别过脸去不敢看他，乌黑的碎发被汗浸湿，柔顺地紧贴在额上，头顶还未取下的兔耳发饰随着他的动作还在微微摇晃，仿佛真真是只发了情的小兔子，从耳朵毛绒绒的浅粉色到脸颊上情欲的酡红都让人欲罢不能。

及川三两下除掉了自己身上的衣服，握着自己早已发硬肿胀的狰狞性器恶劣地戳了戳小兔子红通通的小脸蛋。前端流出的透明液体在原本纯净无暇的脸上划过一道湿痕，最后暗示性地停在了那双唇瓣旁。

少年犹豫了一会儿，直愣愣地盯着眼前硕大的性器，不知是被这惊人的尺寸吓到还是被对方突如其来的蛮横要求吓到，总之他当场傻在了原地。

但好在他没让及川等太久，影山红着脸乖巧地将那根硕大捧在掌心里，小心翼翼地含进了嘴里。口腔一瞬间被整个填满，却仍然无法将柱身全部吞进去，影山生涩地收着牙不敢进行下一步动作，对方忽然摁着他的脑袋猛地往前一戳，几乎要戳到嗓子眼的深度生生逼得影山瞬间就掉了眼泪。

他抬起脸来有些愤怒地瞪了一眼及川，始作俑者却仍满脸无辜地冲他笑着，甚至安抚似的揉了揉他的黑发。影山重新低下头专心对付起眼前这棘手的巨物来，及川能清楚看到少年爬俯在自己两腿间，臀间毛绒绒的尾巴随着他的动作还在不安分地抖动，光洁的脊背几乎没有布料遮挡，绝美风景顺着脊梁的曲线延伸到臀缝。他低头看着少年正费劲地吞吐着自己的性器，嫣红的唇与阴茎狰狞的色彩形成鲜明的对比，少年头顶微微摆动的兔耳不经意地扫过他的小腹，及川忍不住咽了咽口水。

小兔子其实已经快要忍得受不了了。下身被束缚的欲望始终无法得到纾解，影山憋屈地含着对方还在跳动着不断胀大的性器，头顶忽然被温柔地摸了摸。他有些迷茫地抬脸，见及川已经自顾自地将性器从他口中抽了出去，柱身还湿淋淋的，布满了分不清究竟是什么的液体。

似乎是从影山不安扭动的身体和绯红的脸颊中看出了对方已经隐忍到了极点的欲望，及川了然地笑了笑，伸手不知在哪儿摸到了藏在隐秘地方的拉链，熟练而利落地脱掉了这绷得影山全身难受的衣服。

对方柔软的身躯几乎是在下一秒就立刻热情地钻进了他怀里，及川一边在心里感叹着这平日看上去不开窍的笨蛋倒是意外地放得开，一边从善自如地将人搂进了怀里。他再次握住了对方已经肿胀得开始滴答流水的性器，原本还在躁动不安的少年忽然就安分地软了身子，趴在他胸口微喘着气。下身欲望的失控让影山愈发没有安全感，他被来回拉扯于快感与不安的混乱情绪中，急于想从哪里寻到些许慰藉，干脆仰起脸向他索吻。

他顺遂地夺取了少年柔软的双唇，直到对方终于低声惊叫着在他掌心里射了出来。他用精液和唾液打开了对方身体里狭窄的甬道——精液来自影山刚刚射出的大股白浊，唾液来自他自己的柱身上还残存着的，少年口中的余韵。

初经情事的影山敏感得要命，也羞涩得要命，及川不过刚进入了顶端对方便疼得咬牙切齿地让他出去，对着他的手臂肩膀又咬又掐，活像个撒泼的孩子，一边抽抽搭搭地抹着眼泪一边不甘不愿地被迫接受对方的继续深入。

但他身体的反应也同样坦诚得要命，起初的疼痛很快便被席卷而来的快感所覆盖，铺天盖地地疯狂刺激着影山的每一根神经，他觉得身体仿佛已经脱离了自己的控制，他像是已经化作了泡沫的小美人鱼，身体轻飘飘地往天上悠悠飘去。

天上有什么呢？影山恍惚地抬起眼皮，映入视线中的是及川布满汗水的赤裸的身体，是及川反复亲吻他的双唇，是及川温柔而好看的眉眼。更高一些，是天花板无比刺眼的灯光，明晃晃的，投下无数虚幻而缤纷的光晕，将他与及川两人整个朦胧地映照在其中。

“飞雄，飞雄——”及川咬着他的耳朵反复低语着他的名字，那略带情欲的低沉声线仿佛要就此深深刻入影山的脊梁骨里，让他永生都难以忘怀。

影山觉得自己已经无法再接受到外界的任何感知了——除了及川，及川成了此刻他与世界联系的唯一纽带，他只能竭尽全力地拥抱住眼前这个人，无论对方说什么他都胡乱点着头，问他舒不舒服也点头，问他难不难受也点头。及川哭笑不得地看着怀里不住哽咽地擦着满脸泪痕的少年，放缓了下身抽插的动作。

头顶的兔耳发饰早就不知道在什么胡来的时候被弄掉了，察觉到对方的动作，影山的理智稍微恢复了些，泪眼朦胧地抬脸望着及川，一边说话一边还哭得止不住地打嗝。

“及，及川先生，嗝，怎，嗝，怎么了？”影山断断续续的声音逗得及川忍不住笑出了声，他笑着摇了摇头，俯身亲了亲少年红红的眼角。

“没事。”他将浑身被汗水浸泡得湿淋淋的影山抱起在怀里，箍着对方的腰狠狠快速抽插了几下，交换了一个漫长而温柔的亲吻。在这个黏腻的吻中，他又一次用精液倾注进入了少年的身体，即使他仍然留恋于少年体内的温暖不愿抽出来，却还是有些许白浊顺着穴口缓缓流出。

“飞雄。”及川就着这个姿势将影山紧紧环住，亲昵地抵着他的额头，茶色的眸子笑得弯弯的，“跟我在一起吧。”


End file.
